oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Camp
Troll Stronghold |south= Golden Apple Tree |west= Rellekka }} The Mountain Camp is the current settlement of the migratory Mountain Tribe and is located near the Troll Stronghold. It is also the focus for most of the Mountain Daughter quest. Bald headed eagles can be found around the encampment. Locals will address players who have completed The Fremennik Trials by their Fremennik name. Players who have started A Fairy Tale Part II can quickly access the camp by entering the code AJR. A Slayer Ring teleports to the same location. To gain access to this city before the completion of the Mountain Daughter Quest, you must bring a rope and take the north path, then climb the cliff side. Before the re-vamping of trollheim, players would use a rope on a boulder, then climb down. Due to its remote location and lack of resources, Mountain Camp is rarely visited by players. The only non-quest uses are for some treasure trail clues, and as the second location to find Philipe after the Carnillean Rising quest for extra xp reward points. He may be found just outside the camp near the agility entrance. History The Mountain Tribe were once part of the Fremennik people. As the Fremenniks settled down and built the village of Rellekka, they felt that the people have grown complacent and that they depend too much on their tools - weapons and armour - than their inherent skill. The Mountain Tribe eventually split, believing their migratory lifestyle kept them closer to nature than their Fremennik counterparts. Shortly before they left, they stole an ancient relic of the Fremennik, the Ancient Rock, souring the already tense relationship between the two. Hamal, their leader, chose the mountainous region for their camp as it was free from the troublesome trolls and the "delvings of the deformed dwarves". The People *Hamal the Chieftain - the Chieftain of the Mountain Camp. *Jokul - he is located in the goat pen. He appears to own the goats. *Ragnar - the fiance of Asleif, the chieftain's daughter. *Guard - he guards the camp, and is very suspicious of outerlanders. *Camp Dwellers - they are usually level 20-40. They don't drop anything of substantial worth. *Asleif: The daughter of Hamal. She was killed by the Kendal and buried by the player. Her spirit can be talked to during the quest. *The Kendal: A god impersonator who lives in the caves near the Mountain Camp. Quests *Mountain Daughter *Glorious Memories Trivia *Ragnar was a semi-legendary king of Sweden during the 8th or 9th century. *Hamal is the traditional name for Alpha Arietis, the brightest star in the constellation Aries. *Jokul is an alternative anglicization for Fornjót (Old Norse Fornjótr), an ancient giant in Norse mythology and a former king of Finland. *Mountain Camp is one of the few places on RuneScape to have a weather animation, wherein snowflakes can be seen falling past the players screen at all times. *The mountain camp people seem to resemble (Mongolian/Hunnic) nomads in their traditions. Where, the Fremennik seem to resemble Vikings. In real life there is a controversial and hypothised connection between the two cultures too, based in their language stem: the Uralic and Altaic language families might be related. *When descending from the rock, a strange glitch appears where the ground turns blue : Music *Settlement *Cave of the Beasts fi:Mountain Camp Category:Mountain Daughter